newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel
For the international version, see Disney Channel (International) The Disney Channel 1983–1987 The Disney Channel debuted on April 18, 1983 as a premium cable channel; its original logo featured a rounded TV screen with horizontal lines and a Mickey Mouse ears silhouette. 1987–1997 The lettering below the logo was changed in February 1987 to resemble the wordmark of The Walt Disney Company. The wordmark was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head or vice versa. Disney Channel 1997–1999 To reflect its transition from a premium channel to a commercial-free basic cable service, The Disney Channel's presentation was dramatically overhauled on April 6, 1997, removing the word "The" from its name and becoming simply Disney Channel. This logo was often seen without the word "CHANNEL" underneath, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". Alternate versions of this logo were used for the channel's three program blocks launched after the rebrand: preschool-oriented morning block Playhouse Disney, adult-oriented nighttime block Vault Disney, and preteen-targeted weekend block Zoog Disney. The new look was created by Lee Hunt Associates with help from Cuppa Coffee and English & Pockett. This logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks along with Imagineer That segments and Disney Channel Original Movies. *Variety *Variety *David Kahl 1999–2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1999, featuring varied colouring of the "Mouse Ears TV. After Vault Disney was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the 2002 logo was introduced. 2002–2014 On September 20, 2002, Disney Channel introduced a new logo still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette, and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agencies Razorfish and CA Square were involved in the rebranding.http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Disney+Channel+OriginalsDuring this period, the channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters drawing the logo with a glow stick. Before the 2010 update, the complete logo would occasionally be shown. *Multichannel *Highbeam *Ameinfo 2002–2010 Before the 2010 update, the complete logo would occasionally be shown. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007. 2010–2014 On May 7, 2010, Disney Channel updated its on-air look and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier in bumpers for weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon. 2014–present 2014–2017 On May 22, 2014, Disney Channel completely overhauled its logo for the first time in 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i", and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 12 years. The early normal lowercase "i" version without the two dots on the dot "i" of this logo was first used earlier in Germany on January 17. The transparent version is still used as a on-screen bug. *Deadline 2017–2019 Disney Channel changed to a 2D version of the previous logo on March 24, 2017. 2019–present In February 2019, Disney Channel updated its on-air look and began using a modified version of the 2017 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier in 2018 during "25 Days of Christmas". It was later used on promos for "Sydney to the Max", and eventually as part of their brand refresh in 2019. References External links *Disney Channel Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television networks in United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:1983 Category:ABC (United States) Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Disney Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:1997 Category:Disney Channel Worldwide Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Young oriented